


Honeysuckle

by AetherBunny



Series: Actor Swap AU [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: AU, Double Drabble, F/M, Food Kink, Honey, Maybe - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Picnics, Pining, Reverse Omens, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: Based on the images in a (linked) tumblr post about Jon Hamm as Angel!Beelzebub and Anna Maxwell-Martin as Fallen!Gabriel. I just swapped the actors instead? So Anna is the Angel Gabriel and Jon’s the Demon Beelzebub.Beelzebub likes to follow Gabriel around sometimes, this time he gets much more than he thought, but still not as much as he wants...
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Actor Swap AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648855
Comments: 23
Kudos: 52





	Honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't I on a hiatus? Oh well! Here's just a little thing inspired by [this tumblr post!](https://aetherbunny.tumblr.com/post/190386881799/reverse-omens-idea)

She was, in his opinion, God’s finest creation. A perfect, delicate, ethereal little being, and it made him hungry. Being hungry was his thing, but this was that _other_ type of hunger. Not that he wouldn’t want her in his mouth, but he wanted her lots of other ways too. Excess was his other calling card.

He followed her often, quickly discovering her favorite outing, and then it became his favorite outing too. She’d pick a farmers market, find all sorts of goodies, and find a nearby park for a picnic. Of course she’d overpay, feed other people, and generally perform all sorts of silly little blessings, but she WAS an angel after all. Nobody was perfect.

He never knew if she knew he was there. On some level she must, but he didn’t care either way. If she did she would confront him. Probably. Until she did he was free to enjoy. She liked sundresses, or blouses and patterned skirts, brimmed hats, sandals, sometimes a delicate gold-framed pair of sunglasses perched on her nose. He liked all those things too, but the sundresses were the best. Floral print usually, with thin straps showing all that soft skin.

She had one of those sundresses on today.

“Miss, ‘scuse me Miss?” A pair of young women approached her as she went from stall to stall. “There’s a guy following you.” She turned to look around, not at all cautiously and made swift eye contact with him.

“Oh, him. Don’t worry we’re actually together. He just knows if he stands too close to me I’ll make him carry things.” She gave the girls a contrite look before waving him over. “Come here My Love, I told you you were going to frighten somebody doing that.”

_My Love._

He’s been caught, and he had no choice but to go over.

_**My Love.** _

“Yes Angel?” He drawled and was immediately handed her basket. The girls found it kind of funny but still weren’t convinced. Smart girls.

“Don’t worry, I know he looks like a thug but he wouldn’t hurt a fly. Really.” Close beside her now, he shrugged. Flies no, everybody else, yes. “Thank you for your concern, I’ll keep a better eye on him so he won’t frighten anybody else.” She slid her little hand into his and any comeback he could have had died on his tongue.

She lead him by the hand as she continued her shopping. He could just leave, tug his hand away, take her basket even. She probably wouldn’t even get mad. She had a reputation for being a pushover. Naturally then wasn’t her he was afraid of. It was Michael. Everyone in heaven and hell knew of how savagely protective Michael was of her “sister.” Nobody bullied Gabriel.

He did slip away from her for just a few minutes, he had his own errand now after all. He returned with a flower he tucked into her curls. Her coy smile made him remember to work his heart. It was also a good enough distraction to slip something else into her basket.

“Alright, you’re free to go.” She released his hand on the outskirts of the market.

“And miss lunch? Not a chance, I want to enjoy my spoils.” He lifted the basket.

“C’mon then.” She started towards the park.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” He rocked on his heels.

“What?””

“Me!” He held his hand back out. She sighed and rolled her eyes. But she took it.

There, on the blanket, in the sun, just inches from a hungry little angel was the closest he had been to heaven since he fell.

He didn’t even pretend to be surprised as she retrieved things from the basket. Sandwiches made from the things she just bought (she hadn’t bought meat but somehow ham and turkey were involved). Apples and cucumbers sliced, carrots cleaned. All of it just enough for the two of them, nothing gone to waste.

She was never one to make noise just to hear her own voice, so they ate in silence. Beelzebub was not willing to further test her good graces with shop talk.

If they were together, he could brush her hair behind her ear, rest his head in her lap, steal a kiss or two.

But they’re not. If they were _together_ he could maybe do more than steal kisses. Maybe he could slide his hand up that wholesome sundress and find her a _little death_. But they’re not, and he _can’t_.

Instead he could reach into her magic basket for his contribution to their lunch. He’s never seen her buy anything sweeter than fruit. He wasn’t even sure if she would have accepted the home made chocolates they had passed by. But once he saw the honeycomb he knew that would be it.

“As a thank you, for being so tolerant of me this afternoon.” He offered her the container. She hesitated. “It’s perfectly safe. I don’t have a death wish. Michael would have my head for her wall if I even looked at you funny.”

She took the container and popped it open. The sticky golden square was a modest size, just enough for an indulgent treat.

“I s’ppose it would be silly to have it with a fork?” She tilted her head.

“I’m not going to judge you for it.” he shrugged and leaned back to rest on his elbows. He wouldn’t judge but boy, would he be disappointed. Much to his delight, she did just pick it up. Even a dainty bite oozed honey all over her hand. She ducked her head to try and stop it but it did little good.

Hopefully she was too preoccupied with her sweet to notice the tenting beginning in his pants. He should have thought to get rid of it all before hand, but he was so used to wearing it it slipped his mind. So it was too late now.

By the time she was trying to clean her sticky fingers with her sticky tongue he was shaking. It was the most exquisite torture. What had he done to himself.

“I see your plan, I’ll never be free of it now.” She was joking, he could actually tell. Instead of just suggesting she miracle it away or find a washroom, he fucked up. Before he could stop himself he had two of her honey sweet fingers in his mouth. She gasped in surprise but didn’t pull away.

She just watched with her curious little head tilt as he leaned forward to taker her in better. He gently but thoroughly cleaned her fingers, her palm, her wrist to her thumb. She was so still he was sure she stopped her heart. He on the other hand was probably visibly trembling. It was _so fucking good_. He finally released her hand and she still did not snatch it away. She did give a shaky breath and reflexively licked her lip.

He jerked forward towards her, bracing himself with a hand on her leg. Just above her knee, at the hem of her sundress. He got so close before her tiny little gasp stopped him in his tracks. He shook again. As a reward for his restraint, or maybe an apology, she stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

“Less sticky?” His voice broke. She gave him a once over catching the wet spot in his jeans.

“One of us is.” The little coquette got just a little closer before vanishing herself into thin air.

**Author's Note:**

> I see Anna's Gabriel as purposely sheltered so she can be manipulated by the other angels? Michael mostly. But very soft and gentle. If she knew what they were planning she'd probably be against it. And Jon's Beelzebub as spending lots of time personally causing trouble on earth, and ruling hell through lots of physical force. I have some ideas and headcanons...
> 
> Just a few more weeks until I can post that MASSIVE script/parody/fic/ thing... the fanfiction contest will end at the convention over Valentines weekend an I'll probably get it up the following Monday if all goes well. (Whether it wins anything or not!)
> 
> You can visit me on a sideblog on tumblr as [Aetherbunny](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aetherbunny) of course. I'm still sort of setting it up and deciding how I want to maintain it. But feel free to say hello! or ask questions or perhaps buy me a kof fi if you know what I mean?


End file.
